Look Again
by BlackRain88
Summary: Harry starts his sixth year at Hogwarts and finds a mirror. A strange mirror that will give him a new way to look at things. HarryOC Eventual HarryTom Riddle
1. Odd mirrors and New Teachers

Harry sighed as he sank into the bed of the Gryffindor boys dormitories. He had just recently signed up for classes to be an auror and Care of Magical Creatures. He was...to put it lightly depressed. He thought back to the prophecy Dumbledore had told him about.

"How do you know he's not lieing to you?"

Harry's head snapped up and he looked for where the voice had come from. He saw no one, but something else caught his attention. A black hand-held mirror lieing face down on the floor. On the back was a red heart with green vines entertwining around it. Curious, he picked it up and turned it over. His reflection looked back at him, but the eyes of it were crimson. His reflection grinned at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" it asked.

The voice was different from his. It was so laid back and relaxed. Must be a mirror thing. After all, mirrors talked in the wizarding world. Deciding to amuse himself, he answered.

"You mean the prophecy?"

"No shit!"

"He cant be lieing. It was recorded. I saw it, I saw Trelawney..."

"Oh nevermind, it's a bore to try and convince you now. So, you want to be an auror?"

"Uh, yeah." He felt awkward talking to his own reflection.

"Why?"

"What else would I do with my life?"

"You'd be good for so many things. For one, I'd think you'd make an amazing snake tamer."

Harry liked that idea. "Maybe I will..."

"I knew you'd see it my way. Are you planning to get into trading and gambling? You could get some really interesting creatures there. You could trade snakes. You could collect them and breed them to trade for other snakes...You could even get well known for your expertise in serpently areas."

"That sounds cool..." Harry said, musing to himself. "How would I do that?"

"Such things take time of course. First, you need to ask the new teacher for lessons on serpents."

A new excited glow came to Harry's face as he sat up. " I have Care of Magical Creatures soon! In like, 5 minutes. How could I forget?"

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" his reflection exclaimed

"Sure." he said quickly, grabbing the mirror on the way out and shoving it into his robes.

The new teacher looked...COOL. His shoulder-legnth black hair casualy fell back into style and his dark blue eyes seemed slick and cunning. He looked to be 19 or so. He was tal, really tall, and had a slim frame. Slim, yet muscular. His black robes were smooth and shaped his figure. There werent any other Gryffindors there other then himself. No Hufflepuffs either. There were 7 Slytherins and 4 Ravenclaws.

"I have heard...that your last teacher was rather irresponsible in handleing the animals. While the creatures I will show you are in no way less dangerous, I will certainly be more careful with how I handle them. Me and one other teacher will be taking turns to teach this class as we both have other classes to teach. We both show you different species. Don't give me any Proffessor nonsense. My name is Ebon. Call me that or Sir. Today we will be looking at a very rare species of snake."

The teacher the uncovered a tank which held a white snake with red eyes about two feet long. The snake lifted it's head and flicked it's tongue at them. It's back held well-developed white wings. The really strange thing was that it was swimming underwater. The tank was filled with it. It had dark green gills on it's neck. Ebon looked at it fondly.

"This class, is a Serpentite. An ancient creature that dates back to old tales of muggle myths and folklore. Muggles used to spot them every so often when they were common. They are sea creatures capable of flying as their feathers are immune to water. They can live above land as well as at sea, although they are much more comfortable at sea. They are very rare now, as hunters used to kill them off for food delecasies." He had the attention of all of the students, whom were gazing at it in awe, even Draco. "Their venom is deadly, but their antivenom does miracles. To make the antivenom by the way, you must add the venom to a certain potion, which you could find in your books. It cures even more poisons then a boazar, though the venom is certainly more rare. They were killed off for their venom, another reason why they are almost extinct. Not that it was neccessary." He narrowed his eyes into a glare. "It is quite possible to take the venom from them while they are alive. People however, stupid people, were to afraid to go near them for fear of being bitten. But really..." he took the lid off of the tank, causing sevral students to gasp and back away. " They are quite tameable."

He lowered his arm into the tank of water and the snake slithered up his arm, curling around it while hissing contently. Ebon commanded the class not to be afraid. He told them that she would not bite as he brought the sanke to him. He held the snakes head in one hand whilst it was curled up the opposite arm. " Come and pet her if you wish...unless you're scared." He raised his eyes in a challenging gaze. Harry, being the only one not having backed away, came up and pet the snake. The Slytherins, not being ones to turn down a chalenge, joined him. So did two of the Ravenclaws. The other two just kept close and watched it.

Ebon continued his speech. "This Serpentite is rather young. They grow to be about 12 feet long when fully grown. They live an average life span of about 400 years. This little girl is only 12 years old." He spoke all the while staring intently into the Serpentites' eyes.

"Is that a calming technique?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, it is. You have a very watchful eye. 5 points to Gryffindor. All species of snake are generally much calmer when they hold a calm, attentive, UNTHREATENING gaze. It is a very specific way in which you must stare at a serpent in which to enchant it, as any other type of gaze even slightly different may threaten it. I suggest that none of you ever try this with a poisonous snake, friendly of otherwise."

After class Harry aproached him.

"Sir, I'm very interested in the topic of snakes. I was wondering if you could give me extra lessons after class."

"Well Harry, it would be difficult, as I am also teaching DADA this year, but I'm sure we could arainge something."

Harry pulled out his hand-held mirror after class as he went to hang out in the common room until his next class. His reflection was grinning at him excitedly.

"Wasn't he just drop-dead-gorgeous?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the new Proffessor you idiot!"

"The proffessor?! Are you mad?!"

"Oh come on! Did you see the way his robes fell around the curves of his body? Oh my god!"

"But he's the Proffessor!"

"He's still hot."

"You have a twisted mind, my new friend, a very twisted mind."

"Why thankyou!"

They laughed and chatted for the next hour or so until it was time for the next class. 


	2. Harry's little crush

Other then Ebon, a teacher named Ryan teached the classes. Though the animals they showed to the class were different. While Ebon often showed snakes or snake-like creatures, Ryan showed the more...furry animals. Once he showed the class a Deolf, a wolf with red eyes and bat-like wings. He also brought animals that were scary, yet tameable and beautiful. He, like Ebon, spoke about how the creatures he showed were mercilessly slaughtered for no good reason. Ryan sometimes even drove some of the students to tears.

Ryan himself was very soft-hearted. Whenever a student was crying durring class he would comfort them and ask what was wrong. Before he knew it he had some students sent to him, sometimes even durring class from other classes due to them being upset. And eventually...he comforted so many that...he became something of an unofficial guidance counsler. Durring his free time he found himself bombarded by crying students. It even got to the point where he helped stop some serious fights between classes in the hallways. He was called over specifically, sometimes from class, to stop these fights. When he was in his office there were always people waiting to talk to him about some problem or another, or having been sent there after other teachers found them fighting. Poor Ryan never got any peice. And he was just too sweet to turn anyone away.

Both Ebon and Ryan were deemed very attractive, but Ryan was easier to "flirt with" or "get to know" because of his being the unofficial guidance counsler. He never flirted back of course. The poor chap didn't even know he was being flirted with. His apearence screamed "hug me, I'm so cute!" He was thin, though larger the Ebon, and muscular. He had soft browm hair and light blue eyes. On his pale cheeks were scattered freckles.

Harry soon started having wierd dreams. Now you might think that these were awful, bloody gory dreams due to Harry's history but the fact was, they weren't awful at all. In fact, they were quite...arousing. In every dream was a tall dark man obscured by shadows that tryed to seduce him...and succeeded. He talked about them to his mirror, which he called venom. Venom found this kind of amusing.

"So...you're gay?"

"Sort of..."

"Harry! There is no "sort of." Its a yes or no question."

"Okay! Yes, I am."

"Okay, so who's sexier, in your opinion. Ebon or Ryan?"

"That's none of you're buisiness!"

"Ebon huh?"

"Well...yeah."

"I knew it!"

"So what do you think about this guy in my dreams?"

"I dunno...sounds...deffinately hot."

"VENOM!"

"You asked!"

Harry had been spending most of Ebons free time with him, just hanging out, taking care of the snakes. Harry DID sort of crush on him. How could he not? He was so COOL, attractive, quiet, and mysterious. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd have said the teacher liked him back. Harry was no question his favorite student.

So Harry liked his teacher...a lot. The question was. What was he going to do about it? 


End file.
